A Walk in the Woods
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Just Schuldig and Farfarello cleaning up after a job. Schuldig decides to borrow Crawford's car, and it doesn't turn out as well as he had planned. (Friendship)


Title: A Walk in the Woods

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Schuldig, Farfarello, Nagi, and Crawford (Friendship- Schwarz team)

Rating: T

Summary: Just Schuldig and Farfarello cleaning up after a job.

Warnings: Canon implied violence.

Author's Notes: This is a picture prompt. Thanks, Melanie!

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: July 3, 2015 4:47 pm

"Ah... A walk in the woods helps me relax and release tension," Schuldig declared after he'd parked Brad Crawford's candy-apple red Austin-Healey. He took a deep breath after getting out of the car and let it go. It was a lovily night in the woods, with the moon shaded just enough to cover his and Farfarello's misdeeds. He flashed his impassive teammate a lopsided smile.

"You could have borrowed a bigger car for this," Farfarello griped. It was rare that Farfarello complained.

Schuldig waved his hand in the air with a dramatic flair. "I wanted a convertible on such a nice, Summer evening. Besides, my BMW is nice and all, but I just had it detailed."

"You know Crawford will know you took his car," Farfarello pointed out. "We won't get away with borrowing his car for this."

"Brad takes himself too seriously, just like every precognitive I met at Rosenkruez. They all come with sticks up their asses."

Farfarello opened the tiny trunk that held Tokyo's new police commissioner's body. This one was promoted after Reiji Takatori's brother met his end. The new one thought he'd poke his nose in a side business of Crawford's, therefore, he met the same end as anyone who got in Schwarz's way.

"Crawford will know by all the blood," Farfarello said, easily hoisting the man's body out of the trunk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hose it out," Schuldig snapped. "You're being far too talkative. Come on."

Schuldig blew off Farfarello's dower presence, but Farfarello then muttered, "He'll know and he'll get back at us."

"Ah, he would have said something in my head by now. Or called on my cell phone. My telepathic link with you three is all clear. After this walk, I'll want a good dinner."

Schuldig gave a glance at the body Farfarello was dragging along the ground. At least this "ex-police commissioner" got Schuldig out of the city for a little bit, and he could enjoy a popular German pastime: a walk in the woods.

* * *

Nagi looked up from his homework on the dinning room table. Crawford was rolling a spare tire into the high rise apartment the four Schwarz members shared. Nagi was shocked their normally scowling leader had a devious smirk on his face.

"Crawford? Why are you bringing in a tire?" Normally Nagi would never question Crawford, but this was strange. Crawford hardly ever got his hands dirty with mechanical items. He was always impeccably dressed in expensive suits, so he didn't want to sully them. Besides, Crawford's precognition always warned him when some vehicle was about to break down.

"Teaching Schuldig to not take my car without permission," Crawford said, leaning the spare tire against the wall of the dining room. It started to wobble. Nagi caught it with his telekinisis and righted it before it could smudge the carpet further.

"He took your car again? Why didn't you stop him before he snuck away? You did foresee it, didn't you?"

"Of course," Crawford said in a matter-of-fact tone with a shrug. "I foresaw what he'd do when I was showering this morning."

"And you gave him and Farfarello the assignment anyway?"

"Wait for it," Crawford said, fishing his cell phone out of his slacks' pocket. Sure enough, the phone rang a minute later. "Enjoy your walk in the woods?"

Nagi guessed it was Schuldig as Crawford's smirk grew more and more devious. Then the precognitive said, "Well, it was your bright idea to leave the spare tire in the parking garage so you could fit that body in the trunk."

Nagi could hear the hint of a whine coming over the phone's speaker. Crawford said, "That's you're problem. You love walking so much... Enjoy. Oh, and, my car better be detailed be tomorrow morning."

Crawford hung up the phone. Nagi asked, "We aren't going to go get them?"

"Perish the thought. I wouldn't dream of depriving Schuldig of exercise."

Nagi made a mental note to never, ever borrow Crawford's car when he was old enough to drive.

End.


End file.
